Garu worries
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: This story is about Garu noticeing something diffrent about Pucca he thinks maybe she is hurt because all of the rejections he has been giveing her a look in her eye is keeping him in suspnse and makeing him worry about the girl he hates or is suppose to


Puccaprettykitty

Tittle-The thought

Pucca- RomanceChapters3

I hope you like my story

1The Feeling

One very hot day in sooga village Abyo and Garu were walking down to the noodle resturant.

Abyo:"it's sooo hot today the heat is horable"

Garu:"mhm".

Abyo:"Pucca is probably to hot to chase you today"

when both boys walked up to the restrurant Ching Pucca were dressed diffrently this afternoon Pucca had on a red skrit and red tube top with red convierse while Ching had on purple

shorts and shirt with it's own vest attached with purple conveirse.

Ching:"Abyo,Garu hi"

Abyo:"you look great not that you never do"

Ching:"thanks i've never saw you in a shirt like that befor nor Garu"

But Garu wasn't paying attension to the two's conversation about haow they looked he just staired at Pucca who didn't feel like chaseing garu right now she looked diffrent there was

something about her that looked diffrent it wasn't the cloths it wasn't her hair neither he had never seen her look like this befor it was something about her eyes that caught Garu's attension.

Ching:"Pucca"?

Pucca:"hm"

Ching:"come over don't these two make a cute pictuer"

Pucca:"yea"

When Pucca said yea Garu was ready to run but she didn't want to chase Garu today at all.

Pucca:"Don't worry Garu I don't feel like chaseing you today"

Ching:"Pucca heard a song in the music store and now thinks that maybe it's trying to explain something to her about Garu"

Pucca walked a way and Garu didn't see her for the rest of the day.

2Garu's hearts desier

Abyo, Ching and Garu were looking for Pucca

Abyo:"I can't belive your helping us look for pucca"

Garu:"I just want to make suer she's alright"

Abyo:"really"

Garu:"ALRIGHT"!

Abyo:"ok shesh".

They looked every where in the village

Ching:"well she's not in any of the stores"

Abyo:"she's not at the resturant"

Garu:"she's no where to be found"

All 3:"PUCCA!"

Garu:"Pucca"...

She was behind some bushes under a tree with a pencil and paper writeing down her thoughts and how they all added up

Garu:"we've been looking all over for you" Garu said in a angry vouice

But he was blushing Pucca smieled

Pucca:come sit with me

Garu sat next to Pucca then Pucca leaned toward him Garu started to blush and sweat

Garu:gulping

Then Pucca huged Garu

Pucca:"Garu"

Garu:"yes Pucca"?

Pucca:"hold me and never let go"

Garu:"Yes...Yes I will"

Then Garu and Pucca kissed each other

then Garu thought am I in love with Pucca ... No he thought to himself then Pucca stopped huging him and pulled his hand

Pucca:come with me I have something special to show you

they went to a place with alot of floweres and laid in the bed of red and white roses and at Garu's own free will he kissed Pucca inhis own free will

I...I do care

3something special

As the two lay there in the bed of roses it got later and later Garu and Pucca were haveing to much fun to relize how late it was they played with one another and had fun doing it something Garu never thought

would happen

Pucca:"Garu lets go to another special place"

that was when she took him to a new special place that was when she took him to a pond with buteiful clean water not that deep with flowers of red and white pedals floating on top

Pucca:"look she said to Garu look at the fierflys"

Garu:"theres so many they"

They made the pond glow in the night you could see all the stars and butey of the night .

Pucca:"Oh Garu you are so much fun to play with"

Garu:"you have to be the sweetest person I know"

Then garu looked at his watch and it said exactly 11:00pm on it Garu's eyes exploded

Garu:"OH MY GOSH! Pucca come on we got go home".

Garu snuck her into her bed room window and went home the next day Abyo was on him about why they were gone so long.

Abyo:"so what happened last night"

Garu:"none of your busness"

Abyo:"so something did happen"

Garu:"NO! Abyo"

Abyo:"oh really where are you going with that red rose then"

Garu:"none of your business"

Garu stuck his hand out with the rose in it.

Garu:"for you"

Pucca:"you are so sweet"

Garu:"you mean alot to me"

Pucca:"Garu you mean alot to me to"

Then Garu kissed Pucca while Abyo decides to look into the window and watch and momble about how Garu lied to him.

Garu:"Abyo"?  
Abyo:"Yes uhoh"

Garu:"Abyo I;ll hurt you"

Pucca watched in the front as Garu chased Abyo around Ching watched they laughed in pleasuerment.

Abyo:SCREAMING!

THE END


End file.
